finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Weapon
The Celestial Weapons are a series of powerful weapons in Final Fantasy X, which need to be powered up through special key items known as crests and sigils. The crests' and sigils' naming scheme differs per version, but each weapon's crest/sigil is always found in the same location. Obtaining all of them unlocks the Weapon Master trophy/achievement in the Final Fantasy X HD Remaster version. Getting the weapons themselves will trigger the trophy without the need of powering them up with the crests and sigils. Mechanics Celestial Weapons are unique in that simply finding them is not enough, requiring a crest and a sigil to unlock their auto-abilities. Without their corresponding crests and sigils, each Celestial Weapon has three empty ability slots, and the ability "No AP" in the first slot. They cannot be customized, as additional abilities are automatically granted to the weapon by powering it up with a crest (always as first upgrade) and a sigil. Five out of the seven weapons will allow an aeon to break the damage limit by powering them up with their respective crest. The sigil is not needed to enable aeons to break the damage limit. It is not necessary to equip the weapons to break the damage limit, merely possessing them is enough. Celestial Weapons ignore the enemy's Defense, and the HP/MP damage modifiers always apply when using physical attacks (neither apply to Overdrives) regardless of how far powered up they are. Celestial Weapons do not have the Piercing effect (an enemy's inherent "armor" property cuts physical damage to 1/3 if attack is not Piercing). Aside from ignoring Defense, Celestial Weapons are not more powerful than a normal weapon; at full HP/MP, they do the same damage as a normal weapon would if the enemy had 0 Defense (such as after a successful Armor Break). Auron's Masamune is the exception, as it does 100% damage at 70% of his max HP, and as he drops further the weapon exceeds 100% damage. For anyone else, full HP/MP is 100% damage, 1 HP/MP is about 9.1% damage. While the game's Customization feature makes it possible for players to manually create weapons with the same abilities as the Celestial Weapons, any such weapons will not take on the Celestial Weapons' names/models, will not ignore Defense, have any effect on aeons, nor have the HP/MP damage variables. The Celestial Mirror Using the crest and sigil to power up a Celestial Weapon requires the Celestial Mirror. To obtain it, the player must go to Remiem Temple and race the champion chocobo there. Winning obtains the Cloudy Mirror. To transform it into the Celestial Mirror, the player must go to the Macalania Woods where a woman at the entrance cannot find her husband. He is found two areas to the right and one area up. When the husband is sent back to his wife, their son goes missing. The player must talk to either the mother or the father until s/he expresses concern about their son. The player must then head up the crystal walkway through the trees to a fork, which was previously blocked by a woman. The son is found at an altar. Examining the altar will transform the Cloudy Mirror into the Celestial Mirror. To power up a Celestial Weapon using a crest or sigil, the player must return to this altar and present the crest or sigil while in possession of the corresponding Celestial Weapon. The player does not need to have both the crest and sigil at the same time to power up a weapon, but it will not reach its full potential or have access to all its abilities until both are used. Though the player can obtain the crests and sigils without it, the Celestial Weapons cannot be obtained at all until the player has the Celestial Mirror. The weapons Caladbolg Tidus's Celestial Weapon is found in the Calm Lands. Once the player has completed their chocobo training, they must race and beat the trainer's time. Due to the mechanics of the race, it is possible to finish before the trainer and still lose: each balloon either racer collects subtracts three seconds from their final time, and each bird they hit adds three seconds in addition to the time they lose while the chocobo is stunned from the hit. If the player beats the trainer's time, a man on a slope in the northwest of the Calm Lands will move. If the player beats the trainer's time, but leaves the Calm Lands before obtaining the Caladbolg, the man will again block the path to the weapon. To solve this, the player can race the trainer again. They don't have to win this race, just trigger the phrase "You already hold the record". Down this slope is an altar that, when examined with the Celestial Mirror, grants Tidus the Caladbolg. In the Japanese, German, and Italian versions, the Caladbolg is called Ultima Weapon. In the Spanish version it is called Arma Artema (Artema being the name given to the Ultima spell and arma meaning weapon). It is simply called "Ultima" in the French version. The Sun Crest is found at a place called The Beyond in the Zanarkand Dome after defeating Yunalesca. The player must head to the back of The Beyond and descend either the broken flight of stairs in the back or climb the stairs located near at entrance: they will be teleported to another corner of the room, and the chest containing the Sun Crest will now be at the top of the stairs they just descended. In the European, International, and Final Fantasy X HD Remaster versions, if the player does not obtain the Sun Crest immediately after fighting Yunalesca, they must defeat Dark Bahamut to get it. The player can reenter the chamber to obtain it after speaking with Auron, but before leaving. To obtain the Sun Sigil, the player must beat the chocobo trainer in the Calm Lands with a time 0:00. This is possible by collecting enough balloons on the course to lower their time to 0:00 upon finishing. The player has to finish the course in under 36 seconds with a minimum of 13 balloons and only one bird hit to get the required time. In some versions, if the player times 0:00 on the first try, they must beat the time of 0:00 to receive the sigil. In the HD remaster version, scoring exactly 0:00.0 will not earn the sigil. Although it will display as 0:00.0, the "perfect time" is achieved with at least -0.1 seconds. Due to the minigame's luck-based mechanics, the Sun Sigil is considered one of the most tedious items to obtain. The Caladbolg deals more damage the closer Tidus is to his max HP, as is tradition with the Ultima Weapon. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 The following table lists are the abilities the Caladbolg will have after the upgrade: Nirvana To obtain Yuna's Nirvana, the player must go to the Monster Arena in the Calm Lands and agree to help the owner re-capture various monsters. As their first assignment, he will order the player to capture the nine different monsters that appear in the Calm Lands. Once the player has done so, a chest will appear at the front of the Monster Arena containing the Nirvana. The Moon Crest is found in an alcove on a beach in Besaid, where Tidus met Wakka at the beginning of the game. The chest is to the right of the beach and can be acquired immediately. To obtain the Moon Sigil, players must travel to the Calm Lands and head for Remiem Temple and defeat all of Belgemine's aeons in a duel of aeons. This requires the player to obtain Yojimbo and Anima. Once the player has defeated her Bahamut, Belgemine relinquishes the Flower Sceptre. The player must now capture at least one of every fiend on Mt. Gagazet for the Monster Arena to earn the Blossom Crown. With the crown and the scepter, the door behind Belgemine will open, allowing the player to obtain the eighth and last aeon, the Magus Sisters. The player must now defeat Belgemine's Magus Sisters for a chance to send Belgemine, and is given the Moon Sigil once they have done so. If they refuse to send her, Belgemine will remain in the temple. Defeating her Magus Sisters will prompt the player to send her again, and they will not receive the Moon Sigil until they do so. The Nirvana deals more damage the closer Yuna is to her max MP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current MP ÷ User's Max MP) ÷ 110 Upgrading the Nirvana with the Moon Crest will allow Valefor to break the damage limit. Nirvana is arguably the easiest Celestial Weapon to fully upgrade, though players of the International or HD remaster versions must obtain the Destruction Sphere treasures in Besaid and Macalania Temples on their first visit, should they wish to avoid facing Dark Valefor and Dark Shiva. The following table lists the abilities the Nirvana will have after upgrading it: World Champion Wakka's Celestial Weapon is obtained in the Luca cafe. The player must place at least third in a blitzball tournament, then speak to the bartender. She will ask to see the Celestial Mirror, and if obliged, will give the weapon. The Jupiter/Mercury Crest is found in a locker upon return to Luca any time after the party leaves after the blitzball tournament. From the lobby, the player must enter the upper-right hallway and enter the Besaid Aurochs' locker room. The crest is found in a locker. The Jupiter/Mercury Sigil randomly appears with 50% chance as prize in a blitzball league once the player wins all three of Wakka's Overdrives in previous competitions. This weapon was previously owned by High Summoner Ohalland. The World Champion deals more damage the closer Wakka is to his max HP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 Upgrading the World Champion with the Jupiter Crest will allow Ifrit to break the damage limit. The following table lists the abilities the World Champion will have after its upgrade: Spirit Lance Spirit Lance is Kimahri's Celestial Weapon. In the Japanese, Italian, Spanish, French and German releases, it is known as the Longinus. Spirit Lance is obtained by praying at three different Qactuar Stones in the Thunder Plains, which makes a spectral Qactuar appear in either the south or the north area; the player must have read the text on Gandof and the Qactuars in the Thunder Plains Travel Agency beforehand. The player must then follow the spectral Qactuar to a broken tower, and press to send a bolt of lightning through it, revealing a chest containing the Spirit Lance. The Saturn/Jupiter Crest is found near the top of Mt. Gagazet. Just past where the player fights Seymour Flux is a passage lined with pillars, the Saturn Crest is in a chest on the left side between the pillars, out of the player's view. To obtain the Saturn/Jupiter Sigil, the player must win the Butterfly Hunt minigame twice (once in each area) in the Macalania Woods after obtaining the airship. The challenge consists of catching all seven of blue butterflies within a time limit while avoiding the red butterflies that initiate a battle if touched. The minigame requires precise timing and maneuvering. The second time the player wins, the chest with the Saturn Sigil will appear. It is one of the harder key items to obtain. Spirit Lance does more damage the closer Kimahri is to his max HP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 Upgrading the Spirit Lance with the Saturn Crest allows Ixion to break the damage limit. The following table lists the abilities Spirit Lance will have after being upgraded: Onion Knight Lulu's Celestial Weapon is named after the recurring job, and bears the sprite of the Final Fantasy III Onion Knight on its shield. To obtain it, the player must search for the coordinates "12, 57" while aboard the airship to locate Baaj where the player must dive into the water and swim to the northern doors. Geosgaeno will attack, and after it is defeated, the chest containing the Onion Knight will appear in the southern part of the area underwater. The Venus/Mars Crest is found in the Farplane (entered from Guadosalam) after Tidus mentions Seymour's departure for Macalania Temple. If the player missed this crest before progressing the storyline at Macalania Temple, they will need to revisit Guadosalam after obtaining the airship. To obtain the Venus/Mars Sigil, the player must go to the Thunder Plains and dodge two hundred consecutive lightning bolts without leaving the area. The player is not told how many bolts they have dodged, and if they miscount and leave the area without dodging enough bolts, their total is reset. It is thus advised to aim for more than two hundred dodged bolts. Loading the save game (if the player saved the game each time dodged certain amount of bolts in row) will also reset the count. Once two hundred bolts have been dodged in a row, the chest containing the sigil will appear in front of the Thunder Plains branch of Rin's Travel Agency. This key item is considered the most difficult to obtain in the game. The Onion Knight does more damage the closer Lulu is to her max MP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current MP ÷ User's Max MP) ÷ 110 Upgrading the Onion Knight with the Venus Crest will allow Shiva to break the damage limit. The following table lists the abilities the Onion Knight will have after the appropriate upgrade is used. Masamune To obtain Auron's Masamune, the player must find the Rusty Sword on the eastern cliff outside of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. Next, the player must go to the Djose end of Mushroom Rock Road. The north-western passage leads to a rising platform that leads to a statue of Lord Mi'ihen. Placing the sword before the statue will reveal a glyph, which in turn reveals the Masamune's location. The Mars/Saturn Crest is found near the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road, along the final area of the Mi'ihen Highroad. A long, narrow series of passages leads to the southeast, at the end of the path is a chest with the Mars Crest. The Mars/Saturn Sigil is obtained from the owner of the Monster Arena. The player must unlock a total of ten Area Conquest or Species Conquest monsters. It can be any combination of the two. Catching at least one of each type of fiend in an area unlocks an Area Conquest, while catching all the fiends of a particular species unlocks a Species Conquest. Thus, acquiring the Mars Sigil is not particularly difficult, it just requires a lot of work to catch the monsters needed. Masamune deals more damage the lower Auron's HP is, a trait unique to the Masamune. The damage modifier formula is: :(130 - * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 60 This means Auron deals half damage at full HP, full damage at 70% HP, double damage at 10% of HP and at 1 HP he deals 216% damage. He is the only one who can exceed 100% damage due to his unique damage formula. In the original Japanese release, Masamune was twice as powerful, dealing full damage at full HP, and at 1 HP dealing 433% damage. Upgrading the Masamune with the Mars Crest will allow Yojimbo to break the damage limit. The following table lists the abilities Masamune will have after being upgraded: Godhand Rikku's Godhand is obtained by entering "GODHAND" as a password on the airship and going to the new location on Mushroom Rock Road. The player will appear on a narrow path. To the north is a chest containing Godhand that can only be opened when the player has acquired the Celestial Mirror. The Mercury/Venus Crest is found in a treasure chest in a shifting sand pit in the final area of Bikanel Desert. To obtain the Mercury/Venus Sigil, the player must complete the cactuar sidequest on Bikanel Island, which is available after gaining the airship. In the final area of the island is a stone engraved with a cactuar. Examining it will prompt a rhyming poem and ten cactuars will appear in the desert. The player must find them, then play a game of "Red Light, Green Light" with the cactuar. Godhand does more damage the closer Rikku is to max HP. The damage modifier formula is: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 The following table lists the abilities the Godhand will have after being upgraded: Other appearances ''Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna's Dark Knight dressphere wields the Caladbolg, while Rikku's Dark Knight dressphere wields the Masamune. Yuna's Black Mage dressphere wields the Nirvana. Shuyin uses the World Champion during his Terror of Zanarkand attack, a version of Tidus's signature Blitz Ace Overdrive. Depending on the players' actions, the Ronso may craft a statue of Kimahri wielding the Spirit Lance in Chapter 5. Concept artwork for the Mascot dressphere shows plans for one of the girls to dress up as the Onion Knight, or use it as her weapon. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Tidus's EX Mode is to equip the Caladbolg. While in EX Mode the Caladbolg increases the damage he does the more HP he has, and lengthens the duration Tidus is invincible while dodging. Tidus's exclusive Level 100 weapon is World Champion. It lowers his base Bravery by 40, +69 Attack, and grants him the Cat Nip ability and Brave Boost on Dodge +20%. It can be traded for in the shop for 31,920 gil, the Grand Slam, Fayth's Dream x5, and Guts Orb x5. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Caladbolg and World Champion are weapons for Tidus, and the latter appears with modified stats: it lowers base Bravery by 40, gives +70 Attack, -1 Defense, Brave Boost on Dodge +8%, and the Cat Nip ability. It can be traded for 182,800 gil, the Grand Slam, a Fayth's Dream, and Vision's Hope x5. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Tidus_Caladbolg.png|Tidus obtains the Caladbolg. Auron_Masamune.png|Auron obtains the Masamune. Rikku_Godhand.png|Rikku obtains the Godhand. Wakka_World_Champion.png|Wakka obtains the World Champion. Kimahri_Longinus.png|Kimahri obtains the Spirit Lance. Etymology The Japanese names of the weapons allude to the Luminaries, the seven celestial bodies known to ancient man: the Moon, the Sun, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Saturn. Each of them would commonly be associated with one of the Seven Archangels, though which ones varies. Naming of sigils and crests The names of the crests and sigils were reordered for all English releases, but these were changed back for the Japanese ''International release (including on the English dialogue setting). The western versions of the PlayStation 3/PlayStation 4/Steam HD Remaster maintain the English names, but the Spanish versions retain the Japanese names. The Xbox One/Nintendo Switch versions use the Japanese names. The crests and sigils correspond to the seven celestial bodies of Earth's solar system that are visible to the human eye. These bodies were known to many ancient civilizations. The Romans, for example, named the five planets after their gods, while the Japanese named them after the Wu Xing (five elements), i.e. Mercury – Water, Venus – Metal, Mars – Fire, Jupiter – Wood, and Saturn – Earth. The sun and moon are also present in Tidus's and Yuna's names. The Japanese version therefore arranges the planets based on the character's association with the related element (e.g. Rikku with Venus (Metal) relating to her association with machina, and Wakka with Mercury (Water) relating to his association with swimming), while the English version arranges them based on association with the Roman gods (e.g. Auron with Mars, the god of war, and Rikku with Mercury, the god of thievery and luck). de:Waffen des Solaris es:Armas de los 7 Astros fr:Armes des sept astres antiques it:Armi dei sette astri Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy X